Eduardo
Eduardo is one of the tritagonists in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by comedian/voice actor Tom Kenny. He speaks with a strong Spanish accent, sometimes even using Spanish words. Appearance Eduardo is a muscular seven-foot tall (to his horns), 542-pound monster-like "guardian friend". He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He also has a unibrow and wears gray pants. Personality Eduardo is one of the most gentle friends in the entire house, despite his menacing appearance. He speaks in third person most of the time. He commonly calls Bloo "Azul," or sometimes speaks in Spanish phrases or words. Essentially, it can be considered that he speaks "Spanglish." Despite being a protector friend, he's a total coward, as noted in "House Of Bloo's" by Wilt that he wouldn't hurt a fly, because, as Eduardo pointed out, he's too scared of them. Despite his fear, when motivated, by either need or fear from an actual threat, he is a powerful protector. However he takes little to no initiative to protect himself because of his gentleness, despite being able to pummel far larger beings than himself into the ground. He is, however, jealous of Bloo because he is "cooler" so he "stole his thunder" in "Better Off Ed". During "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" on Coco's imaginary friend trading cards, Eduardo is classified first as "a big fat baby" (offending Big Baby) then a "chicken," then a "scaredy cat" (of which the Big Baby got the last laugh) before being finally upgraded to "crazy idiot" after much trying. While he is very timid, Eduardo is also immensely strong, as shown when he is motivated by the need to protect his friends from threats, perceived or otherwise. He often shows his strength by accident when suddenly frightened as well. This caused him to be a favorite contender in an imaginary friend fighting contest (he would get scared and then end up inadvertently defeating his opponents). It has also been implied that he can be quite intimidating when he is angered (usually when his friends are under what he perceives to be a threat). Surprisingly, Eduardo's horns are incredibly strong, capable of withstanding a full on impact into the extremosaur cage in "House of Bloo's," and Eduardo often (accidentally) knocks out targets upon running into them, such as a terrified Mr. Herriman in "Who Let The Dogs In?" Eduardo has also nurtured a pink elephant squeak toy like a baby in "Squeakerboxxx," even going as far to name it Paco. He also has many Beanie Baggies (a Beanie Baby parody). If there was any food he was to eat, it would be potatoes: he is commonly heard saying, "I like potatoes." During "Who Let The Dogs In?" he is shown to be fond of dogs (particularly puppies) and he also owns a dog, Chuy (Spanish, but sounds like chewy, because of the dog's chewing addiction). In "One False Movie," we learn that one of his favorite TV shows is Lauren is Explorin', ''an obvious spoof of ''Dora The Explorer. He also loves Christmas, as seen in "A Lost Claus," where he puts a Christmas wreath on his skull belt buckle, sleigh bells on his tail, paints his horns to resemble candy canes, and even places mistletoe on one of his horns and kisses everyone in sight. And he is also very rich. During the episode "The Buck Swaps Here," Eduardo finds an American dollar worth $100. Later, after it has been used to buy a pink doll house for $99.99 American dollars, he saves the last penny in a safe hidden beneath his Beanie Baggies, and it is revealed that he has at least five gold bars and many dollar bills, as well as four or five diamonds, and is a financial genius, making a fortune by investing in children's toys stocks. This mostly includes the metafictional Beanie Baggie franchise of which Eduardo is a huge fan, keeping a massive collection of them in his room. It was also discovered in "The Buck Swaps Here" that he likes girls' dolls. History In the one hour movie "Good Wilt Hunting," it was discovered that Eduardo was created by a young girl named Nina Valerosa, who grew up to be a police officer. She created Eduardo to scare off all the bullies in her dangerous neighborhood that is presumably in Mexico (which probably contributed to his menacing appearance, despite being in reality, the most affectionate member of the house). She also needed someone to care for her little brother and who liked doing girl things with her (such as having tea parties). Eduardo also taught Nina how to be brave. She calls him her "adorable little chicken bull" (in Spanish). It all started in an alley where Nina was being chased by two bullies and her fear brought Eduardo to life, which scared them away. But when these same bullies realized he would be unwilling to protect himself, it fell upon her to protect him. According to her, this was Eduardo's true purpose: to teach her to face her own fears. Eduardo still cares for Nina and is fiercely protective of her, when she was questioning a trio of crooks about Wilt's location and they refused to talk, all she had to do was pretend she was in danger and Eduardo shook the bus so violently that the crooks gave in within seconds. Nina also still cares for Eduardo, and during her stay she makes sure Eduardo is nearby, so he can keep out of trouble. Nina often behaves as a stoic, by-the-book police officer, but she becomes extremely cheerful whenever Eduardo cradles her in his arms. Episode Appearances Eduardo appears in every episode Except Frankie My Dear, Squeeze the Day, and Mondo Coco although he is mentioned in Squeeze the Day. Fusion Fall (his voice actor is the same series: Tom Kenny) In the future apparently Fuse's henchmen destroyed Foster's in the future, leaving him homeless and the only character from Foster's that has survived to this point (except maybe Coco, still unclear). During the mission to gain the Eduardo Nano, he's within Fusion Eduardo's Lair and needs your help to reach Samurai Jack, who he greatly respects, before taking on his Fusion. His Nano is the last one that can be made in the future before the player can head to the past. When the player is heading to the past in the time machine Eduardo is there saying bye to him/her before him/her leave to go to the past with the Nano creation blueprints. In the past, Eduardo is at Foster's Home and can still give out missions and helping guard the house from Fusions, such as Fusion. Strangely, during a mission for Bubbles in the past, the Fusion Eduardo was eventually discovered as the one helping the player and Bubbles (finding the orange chalk used to write the note that the player retrieves after the Fusion is defeated in his lair), probably due to imagination energy having some strange effect on the Fusions of the Foster's characters. This is later proven after the player deals with Fusion Coco. He is also at Mt. Neverest when the hero graduates. Trivia *Eduardo has been shown to be extremely rich, as shown in "The Buck Swaps Here," where when he went to put a penny in his savings, it was full of cash, gold, and diamonds. He also is very smart when it comes to money, since he was giving Mr. Herriman advice on it. *Eduardo has been seen naked five times in the series in "Land of the Flea", "The Big Cheese" (and its different-perspective retelling "The Little Peas"), "Cheese A Go-Go", and partially in "Imposter's Home for, Um... Make-Em-Up Pals" *Eduardo's favorite food is of the potato variety. He even carries around a potato sack, which has been seen in "Bloooo" and "The Sweet Stench of Success." *Eduardo's stuffed bunny's head gets ripped off by Chewy in "Who Let the Dogs In?," but in later episodes, the toy is in one piece, showing he may have sewn it back together (or possibly got new one). *Despite Eduardo having a large mouth, he is always seen eating food in small, human-sized servings and quantities, rather than eating large quantities whole. *In two episodes - "The Buck Swaps Here" and "Bloo Tube" - Eduardo is dressed like a girl. The first time, it was while in a chase scene with the others that he goes into a costume stall and comes out dressed as Goldilocks or Shirley Temple. The second time, he dresses as Lauren from "Lauren is Explorin'" for an online video. *In some episodes, Eduardo can sometimes be a complete idiot. He's similar to Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama, who has the same idiotic habits all the time. *In moments of sheer extreme and absolute terror he reverts to Spanish, which is best examplified in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" and "Good Wilt Hunting" (while shaking the bus he yells "Banditos esta muerto! Muerto!!"). *At times Eduardo speaks like Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. *Eduardo is an assist character in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and the XL version. He runs around the stage, dealing damage to opponents. *Eduardo was featured as a toy in a kid's meal at American Burger King restaurants. *Eduardo's personality is very similar to Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, another show created by Craig McCracken. Interestingly, in the game Punch Time Explosion XL, Bubble's synergy attack is with Eduardo. He runs around the screen with Bubbles on his head while she is shooting lasers out of her eyes. His personality is also very similar to Fluttershy, a Pegasus pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was created by McCracken's wife, Lauren Faust. Like Ed, both Bubbles and Fluttershy are shown to be very gentle yet timid, but they occasionally show a braver, more violent side to their personalities either when they are offended or when their friends are put in danger. Another thing Eduardo has in common with Bubbles is they both speak Spanish and are attached to a stuffed animal they own. *In Cuckoo for Coco Cards, his likes and dislikes were shown. His only like being potatoes. His list of dislikes being much longer, disliking spiders, the dark, heights, mops, butterflies, splashy water, broccoli, cards, exploding cards, potato famine, cars, shoes, 88 napkins, index cards, bifocals, 3 ring binders, transmissions, rubber bands, rubber chickens, band aids, left, pixel pushers, micro processors, anecdotes, lists, and periods. *Tom Kenny, his voice actor, also voices SpongeBob SquarePants and Spyro the Dragon. *Mac's brother Terrence calls Eduardo by his real name in Eddie Monster. External links *Conceptual character design drawings for Eduardo *Zap2it's "Underrated of 2006" info on Eduardo being #7 Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Purple Imaginary Friends Category:Muscular Males Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Lilac Imaginary Friends Category:Animal Related Imaginary Friends Category:Mac's Friends Category:Characters liked by a majority